Three Handed Seeking
by monkeymouse
Summary: Cho-Ginny slash; there's a Quidditch match, an argument, and a little help from a friend...


Three-handed seeking  
  
By monkeymouse  
  
Rated: R (for ff slash)  
  
x x  
  
Ginny Weasley was waiting outside of hothouse number three when Madam Sprout dismissed the Ravenclaw Sixth-Years from Herbology. Cho Chang was one of the last to leave; fastidious from her earliest years, she took the time to spell the dirt off her hands and clothes before leaving the greenhouse. At first her face lit up to see Ginny, until she realized that Ginny was not at all pleased with her.  
  
"This is about the note, isn't it?" Cho sighed.  
  
"No, it's about the fact that we've talked about Friday all week; I've been looking forward to spending Friday night with you; and NOW you send the note!"  
  
"It's not my fault the team called an extra practice for Friday. We play Gryffindor for the Cup Saturday, and the others are worried about Harry."  
  
"You should have known they'd do something like that."  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel guilty and quit the team?"  
  
"Are YOU trying to make ME feel guilty and say I'm asking you to quit?"  
  
They both averted their eyes, each unable to look at the other. After a minute, though, Cho felt Ginny standing behind her, then wrapping her arms around Cho's waist. "Sorry, love," Ginny whispered, "but I've missed you so. If I can't have you soon, I feel like I could bite that tree in half."  
  
Cho turned, looked around to make sure the others had gone, then gave Ginny a quick, soft kiss on the lips. "Come inside."  
  
They went into greenhouse number two, where the plants were a little less exotic and a little less lethal than in number three. "But you never lock the door here," Ginny pouted.  
  
"I know. Adds a little something, doesn't it?" Before Ginny could protest, Cho clamped her lips on Ginny's, the kiss more fervent than before.  
  
After a minute, they separated, but only long enough for Ginny to catch her breath. Then they kissed again, while Cho sent one hand to part Ginny's robes in the front, undo the clasp of her blue jeans, and inch toward the heat and moistness within.  
  
As much as she wanted to return the favour, at times like this Ginny was essentially helpless under Cho's ministrations, clinging to her, kissing her about the face and neck. Cho avoided her target at first, rubbing Ginny's tummy, tickling her navel, exploring the forest of hair so unlike her own. Only then, when she had worked Ginny to a fever of anticipation, when she could actually smell Ginny's arousal through her clothing, did she slowly stroke her hand downward.  
  
"Make it fast this time," Ginny gasped; "I can't stand it!"  
  
Cho smiled that smile that Ginny thought should only be worn by angels in Heaven, as her hand stroked the insides of Ginny's thighs, moving a little higher each time, stroking a little harder each time, until Cho had sensitized every cell in Ginny's outer lips and moved to within her girlhood. There Cho stroked with two fingers, erecting Ginny's pearl, forcing it out of its sheltering hood, and only then rapidly dancing the tip of one finger over the tip. It was a technique to which they had given the name "Catching the Snitch".  
  
As the moment of ecstasy burst within her, Ginny seemed to swallow a lungful of air and hold it, letting it out in quick gasps and squeaks, until it all whooshed out in a great exhalation of joy. At times like this, if she wasn't already lying down, Ginny's legs often went weak; she fell to her knees in the greenhouse, and Cho went with her, her hand never once moving from her beloved.  
  
This time, as Ginny caught her breath and Cho gently rubbed from Ginny's tummy to her nether lips and back again, Ginny looked at Cho with sadness in her eyes. "I HATE these quickies, Cho," she said; "you never let me do you in return. Don't you want me?"  
  
"No offense, but it's a Chinese thing; I don't think you'd understand."  
  
"Why not call it a Ravenclaw thing? Either way you're saying I'm stupid."  
  
"I am not, silly." Cho smiled again, kissing Ginny on the cheek. "I just want to hold back on getting my own pleasure, if we both don't have enough time."  
  
"But when WILL we have enough time?"  
  
"Saturday night; I promise you. The game will be over, the last Hogsmeade visit will be done, and it looks like the weather will be perfect. I've waited for a night like tomorrow night."  
  
"Waited for what?"  
  
"No hints this time. Just be at the dock on the far side of the lake Saturday at midnight."  
  
"Where the First-Years row across? Why?"  
  
Cho withdrew her hand, bringing a sigh from Ginny. "Be there and see, my love." With a last kiss on the cheek, Cho slipped out of the greenhouse, with Ginny (having fixed the clothes under her robes) a minute behind her.  
  
x x  
  
Ginny spent all Friday night fussing and fuming over her homework for Divination in the Gryffindor Common Room, and refereeing yet another argument between her brother Ron and Hermione Granger. Those two were constantly at each other, she thought at one point–and then realized the different ways that could be taken. Her mind drifted off for a moment, imagining Ron and Hermione, both naked, rolling in each other's arms…until she came close to spilling her inkwell all over her homework.  
  
Saturday, the big game, Ginny sat with the Gryffindors in the stands but kept her eyes on Cho. It was one of the oddest games Hogwarts had ever seen, and a few years later would rate a mention in the revised version of "Quidditch Through the Ages". The Chasers and Beaters kept each other and the Keepers busy in a game where the score took wide swings. After about an hour, Cho caught something out of the corner of her eye, acted nonchalant, then performed a sudden bank and power-dive to take the Snitch before Harry could get there. However, Gryffindor had just pulled 150 points ahead of Ravenclaw–a tie game on points. What's more, the two Houses were already tied on points.  
  
Madam Hooch ruled that, since there simply was no provision for sharing the House Quidditch Cup, Cho's points would count but the capture would not–the game had to go into overtime, which was the same as playing two games back- to-back.  
  
It took another thirty minutes before the Snitch was sighted and captured again–this time by Harry and the Gryffindors. Except that, once again, the score had gone from a 150-point Ravenclaw lead to a tie.  
  
Hooch argued with the teams and the faculty for half an hour before she ruled: everyone off the field except for the two Seekers. First one to catch the Snitch wins.  
  
By this time, Ginny's nerves were rubbed totally raw. A stray breeze would have sent her jumping like a nervous cat. She was on the edge of her seat, like everyone else in the stadium, as Harry and Cho tried to best each other and get to the Snitch. But the Golden Snitch wasn't likely to feel exhaustion, and both Seekers were clearly near the end of their strength.  
  
In that moment, Draco Malfoy, captain and Seeker of the out-of-contention Slytherin team, decided to liven up the proceedings by Summoning a Bludger and a bat. Before anyone could stop him, he hit a Bludger that hit Harry Potter in the face, knocking his glasses right off his head.  
  
Some of the spectators didn't even notice, since Cho had spotted the Snitch and was making a beeline for it. However, she heard the shouting from the stands, looked over her shoulder, realized what had happened, turned off- course and caught Harry's glasses as they fell. She returned them to him, the both of them looking exhausted–or maybe they were blushing.  
  
Ten minutes later, at the end of a neck-and-neck race that took them both from one end of the stadium to the other, Harry Potter got the Golden Snitch.  
  
x x  
  
Ginny was waiting outside the Ravenclaw Changing Room. A still-exhausted Cho saw that she was as mad as she had been the day before–if not madder.  
  
"So what was all THAT?!"  
  
"Ginny, please, lower your voice."  
  
"When you give me an answer! Or is this another Chinese thing?"  
  
"No. It's a Quidditch thing."  
  
Ginny wasn't satisfied. She'd been wearing a scarf around her head in Ravenclaw colors; she took it off, threw it in Cho's face and started back to the castle.  
  
"Stop that!" Cho said, grabbing Ginny's wrist. "You said you wanted an answer. You can't just walk away if you don't like it."  
  
"I don't even know what it MEANS!"  
  
Cho sighed, still hanging onto Ginny's wrist. "You want to know about the glasses."  
  
"I want to know about Harry! Or, maybe, I don't want to know…"  
  
Cho pulled Ginny to her side, wrapping her arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek. "If I tell you, do you promise to keep an open mind?"  
  
"Already I don't like the sound of it."  
  
"Ginny, I promise you, whatever is between Harry Potter and myself is strictly about Quidditch, with hundreds of people watching. I don't love him; I love you."  
  
"So why did you lose for Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Because it wasn't about Ravenclaw at that point. Damn, this is harder to explain than I thought." Cho paused, still holding onto Ginny, and tried again.  
  
"Each game is different, according to who the other Seeker is. Malfoy is nothing but fouls and dirty tricks; you learn to give him a wide berth. Cedric … well, Cedric was just the opposite. He gave me no quarter, but always played by the rules. I beat him a few times by going a little outside the rules–not like Malfoy, but just pushing myself to see what I could get away with. That, and he went easy on me the first time because he'd never played against a girl Seeker before. He stopped being the gentleman in short order.  
  
"But when I play against Harry, it's honestly like I'm playing against myself. Each of us knows what the other will do as we're doing it. He may not have meant to, but he's pushed me to become a better Seeker than if we hadn't come to Hogwarts. I do not, let me repeat, do not love Harry Potter, but I respect him and his abilities–as much as I respect any professor here. So when I saw he had lost his glasses, I just couldn't take advantage of that. It wouldn't have been right."  
  
"But you lost!"  
  
"Quidditch isn't about winning or losing, or it shouldn't be. Like everything else, it's about whether you can look at yourself at the end of the day and say, I did the right thing. The House may not like it, but they still saw one hell of a match. I gave it my all, and I have no regrets."  
  
Ginny had stopped struggling, stopped sulking, as Cho's words worked their own magic. She took Cho's hands and held them in her own. "Sorry for getting so upset, Cho," she said, barely above a whisper; "but sometimes I just like being reminded why I fell in love with you."  
  
"That's what tonight is for," Cho smiled, "to jog your memory."  
  
"Still no hints?"  
  
"None. And if we don't hurry, we'll miss out on Hogsmeade altogether!"  
  
x x  
  
They had to split up in Hogsmeade; friends from their respective Houses just claimed too much of their time. Cho got some hostile comments from the other Ravenclaws about the game, but the team–used to her rather unusual idea of sportsmanship by this time–answered back in kind. After a while, with so much to do in Hogsmeade, the critics decided it wasn't worth the argument.  
  
Ginny was with Harry, Hermione and Ron, once again trying to keep the peace. Hermione and Ron weren't openly attacking each other, but both were working on trying to get Harry to agree with one side against the other. He'd found himself in that position too many times before and tried to bow out. His friends, however, were too persistent, and it was left to Ginny to tell the other two to "leave poor Harry alone".  
  
When Ginny said that, though, she was in the dining room of the Three Broomsticks, and her voice carried to the front door, where Cho had just entered. She raised one eyebrow at Ginny, who blushed redder than her hair.  
  
x x  
  
Cho and Ginny had found a way around school security for occasional midnight meetings on the grounds. The Astronomy Tower was actually only one of several places in the mammoth castle complex where they could launch brooms. Cho came and went through the Owlery, which was close to Ravenclaw House. Ginny, meanwhile, had discovered The Well, a shaft between three towers that opened onto the sky. All they had to do was take their brooms to their Houses.  
  
Saturday night was balmy, with scattered clouds softening a crescent moon. Ginny landed her broom at the dock on the far side of the lake just before midnight; Cho was already there. They held each other, exchanging a kiss—nothing soul-searing, just an appetizer for what was to come.  
  
"So, what's the big attraction here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We go swimming."  
  
Ginny smiled, backed away, and opened her robes. "I thought you'd say something like that," she smiled, shedding her robes to reveal a one-piece swimsuit.  
  
Cho didn't say anything; she simply sloughed off her own robes, under which she wore nothing at all. Then she walked to the beginning of the pier, took off down it at a run, and performed a flying dive at the end of the pier, hardly breaking the surface of the water.  
  
Ginny struggled out of her swimsuit. She knew she wasn't expected to keep up with the Ravenclaw Seeker, so small and lithe and athletic, but she meant to try. By the time she got to the end of the pier, Cho had resurfaced and was treading water in the lake, waiting for her.  
  
"Hurry up, Ginny! I don't want to start without you!"  
  
"Start what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Ginny jumped into the lake without formalities. It was her first time in the large lake on the Hogwarts grounds. Normally, she wouldn't have set a toe in it. Never mind the algae and assorted plant life; she knew from the Tri-wizard Tournament that a race of merpeople dwelt at the bottom of the lake–and they didn't take too kindly to landwalkers.  
  
Cho had been down there herself in the Tournament–used as bait for Cedric Diggory. At the time, Cedric's rescue of Cho–even though she knew at some level that it was all being stage-managed by the Ministry of Magic–convinced Cho that she and Cedric were in love. His death during the Third Task left her shattered for months, until she found healing in her unlikely little firefly…  
  
They were both treading water a few feet from the pier, kicking with their legs and stroking occasionally with their arms. "Well," Ginny finally said, "it's a little bit risky, I suppose, but what's the attraction?"  
  
"It should be here in a minute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something I discovered by accident in the spring of my Third Year. That whole business with the Chamber–well, you remember. I just had to sneak out one night and…"  
  
"OOH!"  
  
Ginny interrupted Cho, having been slapped on the butt. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"I didn't do that," Cho smiled.  
  
She was right; Cho was gently stroking the water in front of her with her arms. There was no way she could reach… She felt it again; this time, it felt like a finger being drawn from her thigh up to her hip, then to her navel. While a second finger drew itself along the sole of one foot. And a third finger traveled from the small of Ginny's back to the crease between her buttocks.  
  
"Cho, what…what's happening?"  
  
"My surprise," she smiled. "Just let it happen, and don't worry. It knows exactly what to do."  
  
"It? Tell me, what's… Omigod; the GIANT SQUID?!"  
  
"Yes, and it's very affectionate." Cho silenced any further comments from Ginny with a searing kiss. Ginny had the strange feeling that Cho had disappeared, and that the giant squid's tentacle was in her mouth, embracing her tongue–-that the squid's tentacle, not Cho's finger, was massaging her nipple… She knew it was a tentacle, longer and broader than any human tongue, that was managing to rub against her bud and explore the depths of her channel all at the same time…  
  
Cho started to moan–which was a surprise to Ginny. Cho was never a vocal partner, which annoyed Ginny at first. Now, Cho was thrashing back and forth under the squid's influence, moaning louder and louder. Ginny decided to help things along, by bending forward and taking one of Cho's nipples gently in her teeth.  
  
"AaaaaaaaooooooooOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it; Cho Chang was actually howling! A second later, she believed it, as the tentacles all around and within her body brought Ginny to a series of multiple climaxes, ending in a rush so powerful she thought the top of her head would explode.  
  
The two held onto each other, kissing and fondling each other in the warm water which was alive with tentacles. They seemed to know when the girls were exhausted, as the tentacles actually picked them up out of the water and laid them at the end of the dock.  
  
Ginny could hardly breathe, let alone move. And even Cho's movements were unsteady as she staggered up the pier to retrieve their robes. She spread one out like a blanket, helped Ginny lay down on it, then curled up next to her and covered them both with the other set of robes.  
  
They slept, deep and dreamless, for two hours, until Cho woke up on her own. She smiled, stretched like a cat, then nudged Ginny awake.  
  
She seemed a bit disoriented at first, not quite sure that what had just happened was real. She looked through stray wisps of red hair at Cho. "That was … I have never …"  
  
"I know," Cho whispered.  
  
"Tell me; do you take all your girlfriends here?"  
  
"Let me see. You're the only girl I've ever loved, so, yes."  
  
They kissed, gently, delicately. They'd feasted on enough sex to last them for days; this was the kiss of love.  
  
"Sun'll be up soon," Cho suddenly said. "We should get back."  
  
"Can't we stay here longer?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Hagrid will be making his rounds soon. Are you all right? Can you fly?"  
  
Ginny groaned and stretched. "I'm a Weasley; we can all fly."  
  
"We'd better put it an appearance at breakfast," Cho said as she refastened her robes. "We can get more sleep after that, and I'll meet you in the library after lunch."  
  
"Do you have any more surprises like this in store?"  
  
"They wouldn't be surprises if I told, would they?"  
  
One more quick kiss, and Cho flew back toward Hogwarts.  
  
x x  
  
Cho came down to breakfast looking none the worse for her evening in the lake; Ginny clearly looked like she needed more sleep. Hermione was asking her if she felt all right when Albus Dumbledore spoke up:  
  
"Our Groundskeeper, Professor Hagrid, has brought it to my attention that he heard some unusual howling late last night. We may have a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest. Please take the proper precautions."  
  
Ginny Weasley got an attack of the giggles that didn't stop. She couldn't help it; the announcement from the Head Table set her off, and she had to run from the dining hall, still laughing.  
  
Cho Chang, spreading orange marmalade on a piece of toast, smiled. 


End file.
